Moisson Family
History The Moisson family (once known as the Shūkaku family), in ancient times was merely a small farming family. Originally, they were one of many families that lived under the rule of the rich Kimber family. Beliefs The Moisson family is very proud of their Oscuri heritage, and only ever accepted those of Oni descent into their Clan. Anyone of Dragon descent would be killed on the spot, and any pure humans would be given a single chance to leave before they too would kill them. Some clan and family members believed that anyone with Oni blood is superior to all who didn't have it, believing that Oni hybrids were smarter and capable of more than the 'average person'. These beliefs clashed with the Kimbers, who hated the Oni and Oscuri, wanting to kill them all off. The Moissons were one of the very first clans to be led by a female, having previously only allowing a male to lead them. Homosexuality, particularly in women has been known to have been in the Moisson family, which while it was described in early times that it was only for the mentally ill, the Moissons were quick to accept it, although some were known to have forbidden it, only to have it brought back later on. Traits * Dark Magic '-' '''The Moisson family are very well known for possessing Dark Magic, though other forms of Magic and some elements have been known to be found in the Moisson family bloodline. * '''Destruction - '''The elemental essence can be found within the bloodline of the Moisson family * '''Descendants of Oni and Oscuri - All members of the Moisson family are descendants of the Oscuri. Oni blood is also within the family, but is not as common. * ''Corruption Curse' '- The Moisson family has a history of Corruptions affecting certain members of the family. * 'Purple, Violet or Pink Eyes '- A trait that was very common in the family was the purple or violet eyes. This trait was often paired with black hair. Pink eyes were less common, but still were a well known trait. Some members have had yellow eyes, such as Himiko Moisson, who has a yellow left eye. Mismatching eye colours (heterochromia) were also common. * 'Longevity and Fertility '- Due to possessing Oni blood, many Moisson members have lived much longer than that of a normal human, though due to the circumstances of their many wars their lives were often cut short. * 'Oni/Oscuri Features - '''Some Moisson family and clan members have visible features of the Oni or Oscuri, such as their horns or teeth. A very rare trait, the tail of a special type of Oni, is possessed by Rumina Moisson. * 'Immaturitas Curse - 'The curse is known to have been in the family as far back as anyone can remember. Notable Members Clan Leaders * Otojiro B. Shūkaku - ''Known as Otojiro the Founder ''(formerly) * Takamasa P. Shūkaku - ''Known as Warlord Takamasa (formerly) * Xiomara M. Shūkaku - Known as the Lady of the Moisson Clan ''(formerly) * Takumi F. Shūkaku - ''Known as Takumi the Mental ''(formerly) * Yujiro J. Shūkaku - ''Known as Yujiro the Forgotten Leader ''(formerly) * Ophelie N. Shūkaku - ''Known as The Last Shūkaku ''(formerly) * Rikuto I. Moisson - ''Known as Rikuto the Pureblood ''(formerly) * Silvanus D. Moisson - ''Known as Silvanus the Shady ''(formerly) * Gerald G. Moisson - ''Known as Gerald the Wise ''(formerly) * Himiko L. Moisson - ''Known as the Iron-Footed Dictator ''(currently) Others * Rumina V. Moisson - ''Known for being banished to the Cursed Realm * Naomi S. J. Moisson - Known for having one of the worst cases of insanity in the Moisson family * Chloe P. Moisson Trivia * The Moisson Family is sometimes referred to as the 'Shūkaku Clan' (収穫一族). The name 'Moisson' roughly translates to 'harvest' in French, which in Japanese roughly translates to Shūkaku. Category:Families Category:Oscuri Families Category:Hybrid Families